marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Antoine Triplett (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Unnamed grandfather | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (Level 6) | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeffrey Bell | First = | HistoryText = Agent Antoine Triplett is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. At some point, he was partnered with agent Dan Monroe, who was killed by the Clairvoyant, the mysterious leader of Project Centipede. Afterwards, Triplett was personally driven to see that the Clairvoyant would be captured. Agent Triplett accompanied Agent John Garrett when he boarded Agent Phil Coulson's plane to retrieve Ian Quinn. Although the other agents' presence on the plane was initially tolerated, Triplett soon got into a physical confrontation with Grant Ward. When Garrett left with Coulson, Ward, and Fitz to infiltrate the Guest House, Triplett was left behind on the plane in case his medical training would be needed to help the seriously-injured Skye. Once Garrett returned, the two agents left with Quinn for the Fridge. Garrett and Triplett were then ordered to track down the Clairvoyant and his bodyguard, Mike Peterson. Soon after arriving at a safehouse in Sydney, Peterson attacked the two agents, leading them to believe they were closing in on the Clairvoyant's location. They then regrouped with Agents Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, Jasper Sitwell, and Coulson and his team to bring them up to speed on their search. Garrett believed the Clairvoyant might be one of the 13 individuals S.H.I.E.L.D. once suspected of having psychic abilities but were ultimately rejected from the gifted individuals index. Skye, fully recovered since the last time Garrett saw her, divided the agents up into three teams of two to investigate individuals suspected of being the Clairvoyant. Triplett was paired up with Ward, and were sent to a prison in the United Kingdom to investigate Elijah Fordham. There, Triplett informed Ward about Agent Monroe and his history with the Clairvoyant. However, after Peterson attacked Agents Blake and May in Macon, S.H.I.E.L.D. search narrowed in on Thomas Nash. While Garrett accompanied Coulson and his team to Pensacola to track down Peterson, Triplett stayed behind at the Hub. Once Hydra activated its agents within S.H.I.E.L.D, Trip and Jemma Simmons barricaded themselves within a lab in the Hub after receiving a warning from Agent Anne Weaver at S.H.I.E.L.D. academy. However, agent Hand broke into the room with a team of agents, and threatened to kill both of them if they did not swear their allegiance to Hydra. In response, Triplett took one of Hand's agents hostage, at which point Hand revealed the whole situation had been a test to prove they were not allied with Hydra. Later, when John Garrett was revealed to be the Clairvoyant and an operative of Hydra, Trip could be seen screaming at his former partner, though the words he said to John Garrett were not heard. Later, when Colonel Glenn Talbot's "peace keeping" forces are sent to the Hub, Triplett evacuates the facility with Coulson's team. When Coulson suggests they should head to the coordinates hidden on his badge, Triplett is the only one to object, believing they may be heading into one of Hydra's traps. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * B.J. Britt portrays Agent Triplett in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "T.A.H.I.T.I," "End of the Beginning," "Turn, Turn, Turn," "Providence," and "The Only Light in the Darkness". * He is a Level 6 Agent. | Trivia = * Triplett's grandfather was a member of the Howling Commandos, probably Gabe Jones. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level 6 Agents